


she said "English girls they just like sex"

by wearetheonlyone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Reunions, Space Wives, its like midnight and im SOFT, the title has nothing to do with the fic im just obsessed with a song ://
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheonlyone/pseuds/wearetheonlyone
Summary: “She's convinced the blonde by the bar just gave her a wink”





	she said "English girls they just like sex"

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the fact that I a) have not flirted/do not flirt b) don't go to bars c) don't know how to write River/fluff/kisses/at all is very apparent in this but it's midnight and I'm soft

She wasn’t actually sure why she was sitting in this hall for some form of Gala or whatever it was— she hadn’t bothered to pay any attention to the invitation. Originally, she was going to throw it in the bin but Yaz had looked over her shoulder and seen it was for an event. They were all so intrigued and excited at the thought of going to a Gala- let alone a Gala _in space!_ Though the Doctor did have to clarify that it wasn’t actually any different from an Earth Gala, aside maybe the aliens but they’re perfectly friendly… usually.

The second Yaz had finished reading out the invitation, she helplessly watched as her friends sprinted down the corridor of her ship in search of something to wear. Reluctantly, she had followed. She was instantly bombarded with questions about how they should dress, meaning she had been forced to spend several hours helping the three of them find appropriate outfits to wear. God, she hated clothes.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they were ready to go. Yaz was wearing a deep blue dress that the TARDIS has clearly nudged to the front of the cupboard in an attempt to vicariously live through Yaz since she didn’t have a physical body anymore. Meanwhile, Ryan and Graham had opted for suits in similar colours though varying slightly. Graham had chosen to wear a small bowtie, and Ryan had chosen the traditional tie. 

The three of them had attempted - okay well, maybe mostly Yaz but that’s not important - to try and see if she would wear something more dressed up like they were. Inside, she felt alarms ring out in her head when they turned their attention towards the dresses in the corner. She had scurried away like a frightened cat— just because she was a woman now didn’t mean she was going to be feminine. So she settled for a simple, black three-piece suit (breaking up their lovely blue theme) with the top few buttons undone, showing off her collarbones.

When they arrived, the Doctor immediately flicked her gaze to the bar, and her companions nearly vibrated at the sight of new alien species they had yet to encounter. She had told them “ _don’t stare, its a criminal offence on some planets_ ” which had caused them to cease their unsubtle looks, and they instead opted for trying to make conversation instead. As soon as her companions left her side, she made a beeline for the bar. Yes, while she didn’t drink, it wouldn’t hurt her to just near the bar and see what they had on offer— especially if she had to listen to some entitled member of the gathering talk for hours. So far, it seemed like they had all been getting along with the aliens.

Since they looked like they were all safe, the Doctor turned her attention to the small menu-like slip on the side. It was small, flimsy like it had been poorly laminated but she was only interested in the wobbling sound it made when she flicked it, rather than the drinks listed— probably a good thing she decided not to drink, considering the last time she drank, she nearly died. Time Lord biology and certain drinks _really_ don’t mix well since no one is looking out for them anymore.

Her attention has been so focused on the wobbling noise from the paper and the lingering thoughts about her friends that she hadn’t noticed there were other people sat at the bar now. Wow, she must have been fiddling with the menu for longer than she had thought. With a quick glance behind her to check on her fam, she shuffled into a smaller position, now hyper-aware of how much extra space she was taking up.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a mass of blonde hair. She mentally checked whether it was her own hair falling in front of her eyes ‘cause that would be embarrassing if it was before she glanced again. She really had a thing for blondes, didn’t she? 

As subtly as she was possibly able to do, she edged her face to the side slightly and slowly moved her eyes so she could get a decent look at the woman. She hadn’t had her attention caught like this in such a long time so the thought of finding another person attractive again sent a chill down her spine. In each body, it’s so, so, _so_ different. 

Luckily for her, the woman’s attention was focused on the bartender and, by the looks of it, she was ordering another drink for herself. It was strange that someone was sat at the bar alone, yet, the Doctor was sat alone, too. As soon as she caught the smallest glimpse of the woman’s face, her whole body felt like it was being set alight and her twin hearts pounded away in her chest.

As subtly as she could, she turned her face to glance at the woman sat there and luckily her attention was focused on the bartender. Her body felt as though it had been set alight. River. River was there, she could recognise her anywhere.

_RiverRiverRiverRiverRiverRiverRiverRiverRiverRiverRiverRiverRiver_ —

River was there, next to her- alive and breathing. She could recognise her anywhere in the entire universe without even a single doubt in her mind since the only thing on her mind would be her and how stunning she was— is, rather.

She had shuffled around in her chair with the thought of trying to strike up a pleasant conversation but her words caught in her throat the second the pair made eye contact. Her eyes were glimmering like they always had done, like a million tiny stars creating galaxies and their own universes there. It was hypnotising really, and the Doctor couldn’t help but stare, completely and utterly captivated.

“Didn’t your mother teach you that it’s rude to stare?” said a sultry tone, each word dripping with lust that she had never heard from another person before. She had definitely not heard that type of tone with River!

“Uh!” exclaimed the Doctor. Her face was heating up, fast, and she could feel the tops of her ears burn. Even when she had the big chin, she hadn’t been such a complete and utter mess in front of River, at least that body didn’t turn into a bloody strawberry!

“Normally I’d object to someone staring at me in the bar,” started River. The Doctor had seen this tactic before- luring them, making sure they're enticed to win them over but she was already head over heels. “But when it’s someone as cute and as flushed as you, I don’t think I mind that much.”

“Well, uh, I hadn’t intended to, uh, stare you..?” stuttered the Doctor. Brilliant job there, Doctor, very smooth.

She watched as River’s lips curled around the rim of her glass, pausing to watch the Doctor’s face before she decided to continue. “Oh? So, what was it that you intended to do?” she asked. 

“Well!” she exclaimed, once again. Oh, by all of Gallifrey’s moons, she was so madly in love with this woman. She only just about managed to ground herself because of all of River’s previous comments. “I wanted to talk to you. You’re alone at the bar.”

“So are you, dear.”

River took a sip of her drink as the Doctor eyed her down, lingering far too much on her lips than what would be normal for two strangers at the bar— suppose it was good they weren’t strangers. 

“I’m here with some of my friends,” replied the Doctor. She pointed behind her to the very obvious group of humans among the crowd. By the looks of it, Ryan had managed to pick up yet another person as they were dancing across the floor— it looked like they were finally a girl, much to his delight.

“You’re human, aren’t you? There’s Artron energy all over you, and that fashion is most definitely Earth,” said River. Her drink was empty now, only a few stray ice cubes (though, whether they were ice was debatable) remained there.

“My friends are human, yes. What about you?” she asked. Yeah, she already knew the answer to the question but it would be weird if she didn’t ask it back— stalkerish, almost.

“Human and other.” River leaned forward, moving the two of them closer together and the Doctor could feel her hearts increase even more. “What are you then?”

Taking in a deep breathe, the Doctor knew she had to at least try this. Screw the timelines, if it meant she was able to spend one more night with the woman she loved then, by all means, she was going to do it. She gently held River’s wrist in her hand, noting how much smaller her hands were compared to hers now, and she placed her hand against her own wrist. Leaving it there, she waited for her to feel her twin heartbeats pounding away, incredibly fast.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up. “I think you knew all along, deep down, River.”

There were tears pricking at the corners of both of their eyes, fogging up their vision and making their eyes glassy. River let out a watery laugh.

“Oh, Doctor.”

The Doctor grinned shyly. “Hello, Sweetie.”

River cupped the Doctor’s cheek, stroking her thumb across the soft skin there and wiping away the tears that fell. No timelines have broken then- brilliant! The Doctor nuzzled into her palm, not even caring they were in public anymore, unlike her last body that was strict on “ _absolutely no PDA!_ ” as he had put it.

“Can I kiss you?” mumbled the Doctor against her wife’s palm.

In response, River could only smile, despite the fact that she did want to laugh slightly. “You don’t even have to ask, Sweetie.”

They lean close to each other, feeling each other’s warm, trembling breaths against their faces and they held onto the feeling of those breaths as though it was a lifeline and they were drowning. Their lips touched, flames and passion intermingling with one another as though they were dancing a forbidden dance. The Doctor’s hand slid around River’s waist, desperately trying to pull her closer to her, desperately trying to feel close to her again. Her mind quickly snapped her out of it. Bar, Doctor, you’re in a bar and there is bartender _right_ there.

They pulled apart from one another and River had her trademark grin on her face. “Eager, are we?”

“Always.”

“We can continue later, sweetie, don’t worry.”

The Doctor smiled softly. Later. They were able to spend more time together without any spoilers (she assumed) and without any thoughts about the future of their fate- just the two of them, together. “Do you want to dance?”

“I’d love to dance with you, Doctor.”

“Shall we?” asked the Doctor. She held out her hand for River to take.

Graciously, she accepted and the pair strolled towards the centre of the room where other groups had paired off. There were a few other couples - including Ryan and his new friend - dancing around and they shared a glance. The fact that the two of them were extremely competitive was kicking in and they felt the desire to win, despite it not being a competition.

Naturally, to them, the Doctor’s hand slipped around River’s waist once again, her thumb stroking at the fabric there lovingly. River’s hand looped around the Doctor’s neck, finding a home in her hair.

The music, sounds and voices around them vanished, sealing them in their own pocket dimension where it full of them and their unconditional love. Their eyes locked, and each one of their movements flowed smoothly like a river and they spun around to their melody.

The Doctor’s hand gripped at River’s waist tighter for a moment as she dipped her wife, and she really, _really_ hoped she was still able to do that or else it would be very awkward if she dropped her wife on the floor. River’s body arched as she supported herself on the Doctor’s hand, smiling at her. They shared a brief, yet amazing kiss before River was pulled back to her feet and they continued to dance in their own crazy manner.

“Oh my days, the Doctor’s got game!” exclaimed Ryan as the pair passed him.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the song I stole the title from is called "English Girls" by The Maine  
> I also kind of rushed the ending because I don't have the brain to write


End file.
